Fortune's Fools
by Regina Zaragoza
Summary: ¿Amor o trabajo? Una gran pregunta para el joven Matt, el cual se siente frustrado al enterarse de forma inesperada el inmenso sentimiento que alguien tiene hacía el. Matt también lo ama tanto como su trabajo, pero... sólo puede quedarse con uno. Regina Zaragoza: Gracias por la colaboración Do Or Die Since 155386!


Era un dia nublado, lo que muchas personas considerarian triste. Los árboles ya se habían desecho de sus hojas, y una alfombra café y naranja cubría el suelo de la avenida. Estaba practicamente solo, de vez en cuando alguna mujer pasaba con su hija,o algun vendedor de periodico se me acercaba, pero aparte de eso nada. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo, para ver si, por casualidad, tenía algún mensaje de su "persona especial"  
Y si que habia uno... pidiendo cigarrillos  
Ponía: Mello, necesito cigarrillos. Por favor, te comprare una barra de chocolate, okay? vuelve pronto  
.-Ese idiota...  
Fue hasta donde habia dejado su motocicleta, se montó en ella y fue directo a conseguir esos malditos cigarrillos, no es que le guste que Matt fume... pero le habia prometido chocolate  
Se estacionó en la gasolinera, se metió a la tienda, y tomó una caja de cigarrillos..-  
Identificación?- preguntó la tipa detrás del mostrador.  
Con aburrimiento saco de su billetera la identificación y se la tendio a la cajera, una vez que esta la examino con "detenimiento" se la devolvió acompañada de una sonrisa "coqueta", sabia que era agradable a la vista (Mello, no la tipa ) pero se estaba volviendo molesto. Tomó los cigarrillos del mostrador, salió de la tienda, se montó en su motocicleta, y se largó a casa.  
.-Oh, hola, me trajiste los...  
.-Si, aqui estan, sabes que vas a morir de cáncer cierto?.  
-Relájate, Mello-. Dijo, alborotándole la cabellera rubia a Mello-. Probablemente tú mueras de diabetes  
. -Tonto...- Murmuró Mello por lo bajo  
Matt dirigió su mirada hasta los ojos de su amigo, eran azules, tan azules que aveces sentia como si pudiera ahogarse en ellos,  
-Matt? Que te sucede?  
Este salio de su trance y se dio cuenta de que se le habia quedado viendo más de lo que deberia, se ruborizo y rápidamente busco en los bolsillos de su chaleco.  
.-N-nada, habia olvidado darte tu chocolate. Dijo mientras sacaba la mano de su bolsillo.y le estregaba lo que para él era una droga  
Mello lo miró atentamente por un segundo, y luego tomó la barra de chocolate. La desenvolvió poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que Matt sacaba un cigarrillo, lo encendía, y lo ponía sobre sus delicados labios  
Después de darle la primera calada se encaminó al sofá para continuar con su juego  
Mello se limitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, y darle pequeños mordiscos a su barra de chocolate  
Después de unos 15 minutos en los que Matt no habia mostrado indicios de al menos considerar dejar su juego, Mello decidio hablar.  
.- Matt? Acaso estás ahí? Puedes oírme, o a caso esa cosa ya te abosorbió, como siempre?  
.-Ehhh, si...te escucho, que quieres? .Dijo esté sin prestar mucha atención  
-Ugh...- Mello se dirigió hacia donde Matt se hallaba sentado, y le arrebató la pequeña consola de las manos  
\- Devuelveme mi consola!-Dijo Matt alargando los brazos para tratar de recuperarlo  
. -No hasta que escuches.  
-Esta bien, que pasa? .

-Te esucho  
.-Eres un idiota  
.-Que? y eso por qué!?  
\- En serio, Matt, en serio?- Dijo Mello, conectando sus ojos, y los de Matt- De verdad eres tan iluso que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?  
.-Bueno, si lo que pasa no es que me quitaste mi consola solo para decirme idiota creo que no, no me doy cuenta- Dijo él un poco irritado  
-Matt... Lo estás haciendo todo más difícil. No te frustres, contagias tu energía negativa.  
.-Entonces que es?- Dijo Matt mientras se levantaba para quedar frente a frente con Mello y parecer un poco intimidante, claro que al lado de Mello que él tratara de ser intimidante era casi un chiste. Mello se percato de esto y sonrio un poco ocasionando un ligero rubor en Matt  
\- Matt... yo...estoy, humm... Matt, yo, no sé como decir esto...  
.-Tu? no sabes como decir algo? okay, esto va a ser grande  
El chico rubio se rascó la nuca mientras inclinaba la cabeza.  
Matt...me... Hum... te... Te amo-. Las últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles, en parte por la cabeza gacha de Mello, y en parte por lo avergonzado que se sentía por tener que decirle esto cara a cara A Matt .  
.-M-me am-as..?...-Matt con algo de trabajo habia conseguido escuchar las ultimas palabras,y estas le habían caido como una cubeta de agua helada, se ruborizo intensamente y estaba comenzando a temblar un poco  
Matt... lo lamento, nunca quise...- Dijo Mello mirando la cara de Matt, y ruborizándose hasta que su cara estaba del mismo color del cabello de Matt  
Alzó un poco la mano, y tomó el brazo de Matt, aunque no estaba convencido de que sea la mejor idea.  
Sus ojos se encontraron y sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se tocaron,pero aun no se estaban besando, Mello, que ya estaba algo desesperado tomo el rostro de Matt y lo acerco hacia el de el  
Matt se sintió extraño, no sabia si debería seguirle la corriente a Mello, o separársele. Conforme Mello presionaba su boca contra la suya, pensó que no tenía sentido resistirse. Alzó las manos, sin saber si debía ponerlas en la cintura de Mello o en sus hombros.  
Al final las coloco en su cintura jalándolo un poco hacia el para eliminar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos al mismo tiempo que abria un poco su boca  
Sentía a Mello empujándolo, y al final cayeron al sillón donde Matt había estado jugando solo pocos minutos atrás. Matt abrió un poco los ojos al caer, ya que no se lo esperaba, pero, Mello no. Al parecer, o lo estaba disfrutando tanto que no se dio cuenta, o en realidad no me importaba rodar por el piso mientras siguiera labio a labio con Matt.  
Se separaron un poco para respirar y admirarse mutuamente y Matt aprovecho para decir  
.-Yo... también te amo-Dijo esto entre risas y algunas lagrimas de felicidad ya se estaban formando en sus verdes ojos, Mello se percato enseguida y le quito las gafas.  
Pasó sus manos delicadamente por los ojos de Matt, para secar su rostro, aventó sus gafas lejos, y lo besó, pero esta vez delicadamente, admirando cada segundo, y cada centímetro de la piel de su rostro que se encontraba con la de Matt  
. Este se enderezó un poco hasta quedar sentado con Mello en su regazo, sabia a chocolate, exquisito, pensó Matt, ~de seguro besarme es como besar un puño de tabaco~  
Mello se recargó sobre el pecho de Matt, a la vez que este le rodeaba con los brazos.

-Sabes a chocolate-. Se animo a decirle.  
.-Tu sabes a Gamer- Dijo Mello sonriendo  
.-Como sabe un gamer?-Preguntó Matt algo extrañado  
.-Saben a cigarrillos y coca-cola

Matt rió, y besó tiernamente la frente de Mello.  
-No debería ser yo el que te bese a tí?- Dijo Mello, algo confundido.- Soy mayor, sabes?  
.-Solo por unos meses... pero esta bien, de todas formas tu eres el jefe-Dijo Matt extendiendo los brazos mientras una sonrisa algo pervertida se formaba en el rostro (el muy bello rostro) de Mello

Este se percató de que Matt estaba sudando, y se incorporó, separándose un poco de el, para luego quitarle su chaleco, dejando solo una delgada camiseta separando Las manos de Mello y el pecho y abdomen de Matt ( e.e)  
Bajó un poco sus manos y las deslizo debajo de su camiseta sintiendo su calida piel debajo de sus manos. Matt se acerco y comenzo a besarlo de nueva cuenta solo que ahora un poco más...intensamente

Mello aparto un momento las manos del abomen de Matt solo para tomar sus manos, y guiarlas hacia los botones de su camiseta, ordenándole así que los desabrochara.  
Matt, obediente lo hizo, botón por botón hasta que por fin se deshizo de ella, Mello se inclino un poco hacia adelante levantando ligeramente la barbilla, no necesitaba decir nada, Matt sabia lo que queria, sonrio ante esa idea y le lamio el cuello *SALSEOOO! *^*

Mello rodeó a Matt con los brazos, acariciando su espalda mientras Este iba bajando por su pecho, pero esta vez besándolo poco a poco  
ocasionando que se le escaparan unos pequeños gemidos *e.e*

Matt entonces se incorporó, y le dijo : Calla. Los vecinos tienen oídos.- Solo para luego besarlo en la mejilla tiernamente.  
Una expresion de sorpresa cruzo el rostro de Mello que enseguida la cambio por una irritada mientras cruzaba los brazos como un niño pequeño, no ayudo mucho que Matt le diera ese beso, ya que solo consiguio que su irritación se viera tonta con tanto rubor

-Vamos, Mello, para. Sabes que te amo, pero no podemos dejar a nadie saber de esto... no volveríamos a trabajar en un caso jamás...

-A caso es que no estas dispuesto a sacrificar eso por nosotros? Mello pregunto, un poco decepcionado.  
Matt tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro  
.-Mello yo...  
.-Yo estaba en la mafia sabes?  
.-Que?... por qué no me habias hablado sobre eso?  
.-Tenia acceso a mujeres y básicamente me bañaba en dinero, y lo dejé... por ti...  
: -Mello, yo no pretendía...- Los ojos de Matt se pusieron llorosos, pero enseguida entendió que no era eso lo que debía hacer. Sacudió la cabeza, y aparto el cabello de Mello de su cara.  
-Lo lamento. No debiste hacerlo, yo... no... eres mucho para mi... eres entregado, y... no, yo no te merezco, Mello.

.-Que no me mereces?, bien, aqui hay un problema, estas confundiendo todo...-Queria decir más pero el echo de que Matt estaba a punto de llorar por su culpa habia echo pedazos su corazón  
Al final ambos estaban llorando, en silencio, cada uno con sus problemas.  
-No digas eso, Matt. Es mas estupido que el decir que probablemente dejes los cigarrillos pronto.  
.-Bueno, si lo ponemos asi...  
Mello no pudo más, necesitaba consuelo y lo necesitaba ya, se tiró sobre Matt y undio su rostro en su pecho, este se sobresalto un poco pero después de unos segundos lo rodeo con sus brazos.  
.-Across the ocean, across the sea, starting to forget the way you look at me now...  
.-Enserio? me vas a cantar?-Dijo Mello con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por qué no?- Preguntó Matt, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.  
.-Eres un tonto- Dijo Mello de la manera más dulce y tierna que se le pueda decir a alguien que es un tonto, se enderezó un poco y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Matt mientras este seguia.  
.-Over the ocean and across the sky  
Startin' to forget the way you look in my eyes  
And for you, I would walk  
A thousand miles  
To be in your arms  
Holding my heart….


End file.
